


Deus ex machina

by AngelaChristian



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes BBC - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Sherlock really survive his famouse jump ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deus ex machina

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Battlestar Galactica belongs to Glen Larson, Sherlock Holmes to Arthur C. Doyle , I don't make money with this.

Deus ex machina 

Sherlock stood on top of the roof of St.Barth’s hospital , looking down into the abysse. He had to do it, there was no other way, if he wanted to save John’s and his other friend‘s lives. This was the only rational conclusion that he found, one life had to be sacrificed in order to save two or more. The particular life to be sacrificed in order to save them was his own. It was a matter of numbers in a calculation dictated by utilitarianism. The needs of the many outweighs the needs of the few or the one. He stepped forwards. His body was trembling in the chilly wind, that was pulling on his coat and tousling his hair. Was it the cold or the fear that made him shiver ? He never believed in an afterlife of any kind, so his existence would be lost in time like a teardrop in the ocean. Nothing on earth stayed forever, it was a fact, an inevitable truth, it wasn’t a question of “if” but of “when” and his moment was now. John’s voice over the phone, the wind in his hair , the metallic taste in his mouth …he closed his eyes and imagined to jump of the tower into the swimming pool.  
Pain ! Incredible pain that made him scream at the top of his lungs. He was floating like in water or geelé surrounded by darkness. His whole body did hurt. Pain ? he was still able to feel, so he couldn’t be dead. Did he survive ? Carefully, he opened his eyes, expecting to be in an hospital bed, but instead he found himself laying in a kind of bathing tube filled with milky, slimy liquid.  
“Breathe ! “ a calm female voice ordered.  
He gasped for air then turned his head into her direction. A young woman with white-blonde curled hair smiled at him.  
“Welcome home, number Thirteen.”  
“My name his Sherlock Holmes, where am I and who are you ?”  
“Can’t you deduce it with you extraordinary skills ? but the more interesting question is not “where” you are but “who”.”  
“I can’t remember to have ever been here. This building looks like a futuristic factory, hospital or even a starship. What’s the purpose of those pods surrounding me , reanimating severely injured bodies like mine ? Humans who were brain dead , which I assume to have been after falling from that height, can’t be reanimated by any means known to man of the twenty-first century, so you must be either alien or human, but coming from a technically further developed future.” he snapped.  
The woman giggled pleased. “Right, your memories are coming back, you are aboard a resurrection ship together with your brothers and sisters, the children of humanity. I’m number Six”  
“I only have one brother, Mycroft Holmes.”  
She shook her head. “That’s what we told you. Your mission was to stop number fourteen, which you successfully did. “  
“James Moriarty ! I saw him die in front of my eyes and now he’s here, as well ? And he didn’t know that I was like him, otherwise he would have seen the pointlessness in trying to kill me.”  
“Right, he didn’t know your true identity, but unfortunately , he escaped from our custody again, so you have to case him once more. And you didn’t survive your jump from the building, but again, you are not and were never alive, nor human. You are an extraterrestrial machine build to think and feel human, called a Cylon. When your body is destroyed, your mind is downloaded into another body aboard a resurrection ship.“  
Sherlock couldn’t trust his ears, but being alive after jumping of a building was a good point. It also explained his feelings of being different from the other humans he met. “I am a machine”.  
Six nodded. “But you mustn’t tell anybody the truth about yourself, not even to people close to you. We will send you back soon in order to complete your mission. Find a way to explain your survival to them . Make up a story that sounds credible.”  
Sherlock nodded. “But now I want to see more of this ship! And don’t dare to bore me with unimportant details.”  
The End


End file.
